Simple Pleasures
by elbeeinthewild
Summary: Tony is loopy; Gibbs is indulgent. Unapologetic fluff. G/D Slash, but no graphic content. Still, if that's not your cup of tea, pass this by.


"Tony, wait!"

Gibbs fumbled with his seat belt as Tony left the car without closing his door and began weaving unsteadily toward the house. _Dammit, he's going to land himself right back in the hospital_ , Gibbs thought darkly as he ran quickly around to Tony's side of the car, not even pausing to close his own door.

He caught up to Tony and stopped him, one hand on his arm and the other sliding around his lover's waist to steady him.

Gibbs tightened his grip as Tony glanced up too quickly and swayed. He'd apparently been entirely focused on placing one foot in front of the other, and looked surprised to see Gibbs appear next to him. "Oh, hi Jethro," he said brightly, and gifted him with a sweet, goofy smile.

Gibbs sighed in exasperation, unable to be remotely annoyed at Tony when he looked at him like that. "Hi yourself," he smiled back. "Wait here," he directed.

Tony's brows drew together in confusion. "Aren't we goin' inside?"

"Yep; just need to get something from the car. Now…wait. Right. Here." He raised his hand in front of Tony's face and pointed to emphasize his order, hoping Tony's attention span in his altered state would last long enough for him to get to the car and back.

Tony nodded, all serious now; the order in Gibbs' voice penetrating his drugged haze.

Hiding his amusement at the way Tony's eyes crossed slightly as he concentrated hard on Gibbs' pointing finger, he ran back to the car, grabbed Tony's meds and closed both doors. He hurried back to where Tony was waiting, making a mental note to tell Ducky there was yet another pain medication that made Tony loopy, and to make sure it got added to his medical records.

"Let's go, Tony." Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony's back again and gently led him toward the house, trying not to feel guilty about his injury. A suspect managed to slip past him and McGee at a scene this morning. Tony had been covering the back exit and on seeing the suspect emerge from a side window and take off running, he shouted for them and gave chase. Gibbs and McGee came out the back door in time to see Tony catch up to the suspect and take him down with a flying tackle.

Somewhere in the melee he'd heard a sharp cry of pain and his heart skipped a beat on realizing it was Tony who'd made that sound. He and McGee rushed over to where Tony was grimly wrestling with the suspect, trying to keep him from getting up again. Once they separated the two men and had the suspect cuffed, he'd looked over to see a white-faced Tony still sitting on the ground with his lips pressed together in pain, and cradling his rapidly swelling right arm to his chest. Later in the ER, x-rays had shown that Tony had landed badly and broken his wrist. Gibbs was just thankful it hadn't been worse.

Tony stumbled a bit going up the porch steps and Gibbs quickly moved both arms around him and held tight while he got his balance back. Instead of continuing up the stairs, Tony leaned further into his hold and turned his face into Gibbs' neck, breathing deeply.

"You smell good, Jeth."

Tony touched his tongue to the soft skin below Gibbs' jaw and that mobile, talented mouth began to wander over his neck and behind his ear.

"Taste good too," Tony's muffled voice teased, his breath tickling Gibbs' ear.

Blood rushed to points south and his head spun with rapidly building arousal. Gibbs groaned; this wasn't the time and the front porch most definitely was _not_ the place.

"Down boy," he said firmly, to himself as much as his suddenly frisky partner. He dropped a kiss on Tony's silky hair and turned him back toward the door. "Let's take this act inside."

"Fine." Tony muttered something else unintelligible and disappointed sounding, but allowed himself to be guided up the remaining stairs and across the porch. Once inside the house, Tony tried to make for the sofa, but Gibbs pulled him toward the kitchen and settled him at the table.

"Wanna watch TV with you, Jeth," Tony protested.

"You need to eat something first, Tony."

"Not hungry," he argued while Gibbs rooted around in the refrigerator.

"It'll make you feel better." Gibbs said. The injection they'd given Tony in the ER would be wearing off in a while and he couldn't take the pain pills on an empty stomach.

"You could kiss my owie and make it better," Tony suggested with an endearing grin.

"I'm not going to kiss your owie, Tony," he answered, lips twitching as he tried to suppress a laugh. He switched from 'fridge to the freezer and pulled out a tub of ice cream. If Tony wouldn't eat, he'd have to pull out the big guns and appeal to his sweet tooth. It was a sure bet Tony wouldn't turn down his favorite treat.

"Why not?" Tony pouted prettily. "How else is it gonna feel better?"

"Well for starters there's a cast on it," he reminded, quietly amused at Tony's antics.

"There is?" Gibbs grimaced as Tony raised his arm and studied the cast, almost bonking himself in the nose with it. "Oh yeah…"

"You'll just have to settle for Jackson's cure all," Gibbs said. Tony's face lit up at the mention of Gibbs' dad. He shook his head; those two had a whole mutual admiration society going on and Gibbs was grateful he'd accepted Tony into their family so easily.

Gibbs reached into the 'fridge again and pulled out a can of whipped cream. He pressed the nozzle and applied a few dollops into the bowl. The sound caught Tony's attention and had him smiling in anticipation.

Tony looked up adoringly and Gibbs couldn't help but drop a kiss on his upturned face as he slid the large bowl of Tony's favorite ice cream in front of him.

"Eat your ice cream, goof," he said affectionately. "I'll be back in a minute."

Tony nodded, reaching for the spoon with his left hand and clumsily taking a bite.

Gibbs came back a few minutes later and stared in disbelief. In the brief time it had taken him to use the bathroom, change, and lay out sweats and a t-shirt for Tony, the younger man turned himself and the kitchen table into a complete disaster.

"What happened here," he asked with an edge of impatience in his tone. Only DiNozzo could make a simple pleasure like a bowl of ice cream an ordeal. His face and shirt were covered in ice cream and he'd clearly dropped quite a bit on the table and floor, judging by the large smears where he'd attempted to wipe it up.

He felt like he'd just kicked a puppy as Tony's face fell.

"I can't see very well and my fingers are all fing-ing again," he said, looking at the ice cream mournfully.

"Aw, hell Tony. I'm sorry…I should have stayed." Gibbs picked up the spoon Tony had dropped on the floor and laid it in the sink. He grabbed a clean one and sat down next to Tony. Tony looked at him quizzically until Gibbs pulled the bowl over and dipped the spoon in, then held out a bite.

Tony got with the program and allowed himself to be fed a few spoonfuls, then a calculating look crept across his features. On the next bite, he surprised Gibbs by sucking hard on the spoon when Gibbs tried to withdraw it.

 _Oh really_ , Gibbs thought as he fed Tony another bite. Tony sucked down hard again, eyes flicking pointedly to the can of whipped cream on the counter, and then made a show of licking his full lips after Gibbs withdrew the spoon. Those lips then curved in a satisfied smile as Gibbs shifted in his chair, his eyes fixed on Tony's mouth. Tony was full of surprises; and the effortless way he could turn even the most mundane activity into something sensual was one of the more enjoyable ones. Still, what he seemed to have in mind was going to have to wait a while.

Tony studied him intently as Gibbs leaned closer and then reached out and cupped his cheek, rubbing a thumb over the soft lips. "We'll see what you're up to when those fingers aren't fing-ing any more, alright Tony?"

In answer, he pulled Gibbs' thumb into his mouth, swirled his tongue around it, and then released it. A gleam appeared in the sea-green eyes that promised an altogether different simple pleasure in the not-to-distant future.

Gibbs smiled in return. When Tony was feeling better, he was going to collect on that promise and let Tony show him exactly what he had in mind for that whipped cream.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~


End file.
